


Nothing Like Before

by 420irl



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Aobajousai Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Friend, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, iwaoi if you squint, my oikage step-sibling agenda, one of my favorite hcs, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420irl/pseuds/420irl
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is a great big brother.Well, he tries to be.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Nothing Like Before

"I think youre way to hard on the kid oikawa, he looks up to you. He wants to be just like you, that’s all” iwaizumi said. The echo in the lockerooms was pitiful.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn’t even say anything, there was nothing else to say. Iwaizumi was right, he knew that.

“but iwa- im not a good person to be like. You know this, you’ve known this for a long time.” He felt like crying. but there was nothing to cry about. it was just his go-to sometimes. "im not perfect im not who he admires. im not who he thinks i am. Hell im barely who i think i am"

“That boy out there admires you because of your flaws not in spite of them. He admires the real you. The greedy, selfish, insecure you. The you that you trusted him enough to show”

Oikawa had tears rolling down his cheeks he felt like he was suffocating “hes been like that since we were little you were just to stupid to realize it.”

Oikawa shoved his clothes in his bag wiping his eyes with his sleeve "I'll see you tomorrow iwa-chan" he hiccuped. iwa gave him a smile "talk to him, okay?" he nodded.

oikawa looked at kageyama and nodded towards the exit coldly. 

kageyama shoved his feet into his shoes and waved goodbye to iwaizumi.

"kawa wait for me!”

oikawa sped up a bit eventually slowing down to give him a break “cmon you sloth ur not gonna make it to nationals like that” the statement was laced with that teasing tone kageyama knew better then anyone. So he starts running and this time oikawa’s the one having a hard time catching up. 

his laugh ripped through the air. a sound that made oikawa feel lighter. he'd deny it if you asked but he loved knowing his brother was having fun.

“cmon you sloth ur not gonna make it to nationals like that” kagayama mocked.

oikawa goes quiet and he looks at kageyama “kags?” kageyama looks up at his brother noticing the sudden change in atmosphere,

“this is my last year y’know that right” kagayama rolls his eyes “yes oikawa ur right I will miss you when you’re gone? I finally admitted it. Are you happy now?” his tone was sarcastic but the sincerity in his eyes told oikawa that he was telling the truth.

Oikawa pinched his side “not that idiot” he laughed trying to swallow the bitter taste in his mouth “if I can’t take the team to nationals,” kageyama looked at his hands. he wasn’t upset, he liked to think he knew oikawa better than anyone and anyone who knew oikawa knew this was one of his biggest insecurites.

“no but I’m serious, if I can’t take them to nationals then you gotta do it for me, okay?”

“yeah of course kawa”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if anyone is going to read this bc of how terrible at tagging i am but let me know if you want to see like more step-sibling oikage


End file.
